


Sugar and Chemicals

by fabulouslaughter



Series: Autumn Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8373853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouslaughter/pseuds/fabulouslaughter
Summary: Lydia introduces Malia to candy corn





	

“You’ve never what?“ Lydia balked.

Malia shrugged and shoved another candy bar into her mouth. “My mom didn’t like it, and it doesn’t grow in the woods.” She tossed the wrapper into the pile that was slowly building on her kitchen counter.

Lydia swiped Malia’s wrappers neatly off the counter and into the trashcan. She shook her head. “I can’t believe you’ve never had candy corn.”

Malia tried to grab another candy bar from the large bag that was lying on the counter, but Lydia grabbed the bag before she could reach it. She shoved it back into Malia’s pantry with a “That’s’ enough for now.”

Malia pouted. “Weren’t you encouraging me to eat candy like two seconds ago?”

“I was just saying you need to try candy corn, I didn’t say to eat an entire bag of fun-size candy bars. That’s all you have to hand out on Halloween, you know.”

“Do I have to give people my candy?” Malia complained, which earned her an eye roll from Lydia. “Okay, fine, no more candy for me.” Malia said, sticking her tongue out.

Lydia was pretty sure Malia was going to finish off the bag as soon as she walked out the door, but she smiled anyway. “Good. And I’ll bring you some candy corn next time I see you.”

 

Lydia dropped a giant bag of candy corn on the coffee table in Malia’s living room. It was a little bigger than she had intended, but the big bags had been on sale and she wasn’t going to pay an extra dollar for a smaller bag of candy corn.

Malia’s face lit up when she saw the bag.

“You’re not allowed to eat all of that in one sitting.” Lydia said immediately. She knew exactly what Malia was thinking.

Malia stuck her tongue out at Lydia. “I’ll do what I want.” She ripped open the bag of candy corn.

“You better not turn out to be anti candy corn.” Lydia warned. “Or we can’t be friends.”

Lydia took her own handful of candy corn, popping a few pieces in her mouth.

Malia picked up a piece, spinning it around in her hand. “Do the colors taste different?”

“The white part is the worst.” Lydia said. “But that may just be my opinion.”

Malia shrugged. “You’re usually right. Here goes.” She tossed the candy corn in her mouth. Her face scrunched up for a second, and Lydia was briefly worried, but then Malia promptly grabbed an entire handful of candy corn and shoved it all in her mouth at once.

Lydia laughed, not bothering to lecture Malia about her poor manners.

“People don’t like this stuff?” Malia asked, voice muffled by the candy corn she was still chewing.

“Well, I’m glad you see the light.” Lydia said, tossing a piece into her mouth.

 

“Malia.” Lydia said, her mouth hanging slightly open. “I bought you this bag of candy corn two days ago.” She held up the empty orange plastic bag she had found on Malia’s couch.

“It’s okay, I bought myself a new one.” Malia said nonchalantly, as if she hadn’t just scarfed down an inhuman amount of candy corn in two days.

“You what?” Lydia raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t sure if she was more surprised that Malia had eaten a million servings of candy corn or that Malia had actually gone to a grocery store by herself.

“I can get it!” Malia said cheerily, prancing into the kitchen and then returning with a bag of candy corn just as large as the last one that was already halfway empty.

“Oh my god!” Lydia snatched the bag from Malia’s hands. “This stuff is like pure sugar and chemicals.”

“So?” Malia reached to grab the bag back, but Lydia quickly hid it behind her back. “I eat junk food all the time.”

“Have you eaten anything other than candy corn the past two days?” Lydia asked, slightly worried about the answer.

“Of course.” Malia responded. “I ate half a pizza last night.”

That wasn’t much better. Lydia really hoped it was at least a vegetable pizza.

“Okay. I’m keeping this,” Lydia indicated the bag of candy corn she was holding, “and next time I think of buying candy for you, I’m introducing you to carrots instead.”


End file.
